


i might be a fool, but you might be one too

by stefonzolesky



Category: Idiocracy (2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: Learning is tough. Like, really tough.





	i might be a fool, but you might be one too

**Author's Note:**

> the format is kind of confusing but it was fun don't roast me

Frito Pendejo is a little drunk when he finally realizes that he might be kind of an idiot. That thought was most likely put into action by the fact that his best friend is literally the smartest guy in the world, but who's to say?

Joe starts a private  _ skool _ , and he insists that Frito attends.

 

_ (“Skool,” Joe tells him. “It’s spelt s-c-h-o-o-l.” _

_ Frito snickers. “No, it’s not. That would be school. Like,  _ shoe-ul _. You don’t learn at shoes, dumbass. Who said you were so smart?” _

_ “An IQ test,” Joe reminds him. “I’m literally the smartest person in the world, man, you don’t get to correct me.” _

_ “Okay, mister-- mister--” Frito desperately tries to come up with a clever insult, but instead he just manages some sort of grunt that sounds suspiciously like “fag” and throws the ‘Skool’ sign he painted in the trash. _

_ Joe fishes it out later and hangs it up. Something expands in Frito’s chest. Rita tells him it’s most likely pride.) _

 

It’s not like Frito isn’t  _ trying _ to learn. It’s just that he’s not very good at it. It’s like Rita always tells Joe, you can’t teach an old dog new tricks. He’s not exactly sure what that means, but she says it a lot, so Frito tries to say it too. He thinks that it might make him sound smart. 

 

_ (It doesn’t -- but that’s just because nobody else is smart either, so they call him a fag and throw popcorn at him. _

_ “That’s no way-- no--” Frito struggles with his words. “You ain’t supposed to talk to the vice president like that. I could put you in jail!” _

_ The guy laughs. “Quit bein’ such a fag!” He snickers again, and it sounds a little bit like he’s choking. “E’er since you been hanging out with that… that asshole. Not Sure. Ever since you talkin’ to him, you’ve been actin’ like a queer. You used to be… cool, and shit.” _

_ “You’re  _ not _ cool,” Frito jabs, and the guy gasps. That’s the first time that the weird swelling feeling happens in his chest.) _

 

Learning is tough. Like, really tough. But Frito finds that he loves learning new words, and he knows that one day his friends will feel stupid because of his big words instead of making fun of him.

_ Tough _ is his new favorite word right now. It means hard, like how learning new words his hard, or like how not crying when people who used to be friends with you make fun of you is hard. It’s tough. Frito likes that word a lot.

Learning words is harder than almost anything Frito has done this far in his life, even running from the cops. Luckily for him, Joe sits down with him every day and helps him read.

Luckily, Joe doesn’t get frustrated easily.

 

_ (“Fustrated,” Frito says. Joe grimaces. _

_ “Frustrated,” He corrects. “There’s another ‘r’ in there.” _

_ “F…” Frito goes kinda cross-eyed trying to focus. “Fus… Fr… Frus…” _

_ “You’ve got it,” Joe promises. _

_ So, Frito blurts out the word, “Frustrated,” and it’s the most frustrating thing he’s ever done.) _

 

It’s not easy. None of it is easier. But the help certainly… helps.


End file.
